


Mandio Drabbles

by luwucio



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwucio/pseuds/luwucio
Summary: This is where I'll dump my lil mandio fics from now on
Relationships: Marcellus Black | Dio Maddin/Mansoor
Kudos: 2





	1. Hentai realism

When you hang out with your friends, you most likely watch a show, or a movie, or play a game, right? Well, depending on how close you are with your friend, you can do a lot more. You can share secrets, talk about relationships, scandals…

Or watch hentai together.

Yeah, Dio and Manny did normal friend things like watch movies and shit, but watching hentai was their favorite thing to do together. They had jokingly dubbed themselves the hentai reviewers, and even had their own reviewing system. They'd write down the name of the hentai, make notes of the things they did and didn't enjoy, and then they'd give it an overall review out of ten. Their tastes weren't that different so far, except for one thing.

"Come on, be real." Dio huffed, crossing his arms. "No one makes those noises or talks like that when they give anyone a blowjob. It takes away from the moment." 

Mansoor side-eyed him hard. "Yeah, because you've given a blowjob before." He protested, shrugging, "The cute anime girl voice is why people watch hentai! It's the whole point!"

"I could totally give a blowjob if I wanted, first of all." The taller informed, poking Mansoor in the chest. "And second of all, some of us just want good animation and plot. The moans annoy me, especially during sex! Who in their goddamn mind moans about how a cock is in them every five seconds?"

Mansoor grabbed Dio's finger, pushing his hand away from him. "You? Give a blowjob? Please, you can barely see a pixelated dick without blushing. I dunno how you'd even react to a real one." Manny mumbled, looking Dio in the eyes. Dio's face was dark red, his whole body tense and shaking slightly. Manny opened his mouth to talk, before Dio stood angrily.

"Come on, then. Show me a real one." He gulped, his face burning hot. His eyes were glowing with determination and embarrassment, as well as many other underlying emotions. Mansoor went pink, furrowing his eyebrows. "What? Dio, you don't know what you're talking--"

Slowly, shyly, Dio got to his knees and crawled towards Mansoor, pressing him against the wall. Mansoor bit his lip as Dio pressed their foreheads together, his brown eyes burning holes into his. "Show me that sex can be like that. Prove your point." He said lowly, pressing their hips together. 

Manny swallowed audibly, his hands shakily moving to his loose shorts. He tugged them down, leaving him in his boxers. He already felt exposed, swaying slightly as he got nervous in front of Dio's gaze. His hands fell to his sides, defeated. "I...can't."

After a moment of sitting there in silence, Dio placed his hands on the hem of Mansoor's boxers, hooking his fingers into them. He looked up slowly, his breath warm and heavy. "Then...can I?" He breathed, his lips parted so slightly. Manny bit his lip bit nodded, lifting his hips at the other man tugged his boxers off, leaving his heated flesh exposed to the cold room.

"F...fuck." Manny grunted, embarrassed as his cock stood, stiff and leaking in the cold room. He could feel his friend's eyes on it, making him want to squirm away and hide under something and just disappear. Dio's hands were firm on his hips, however, and held him in place as he gawked. "C-Come on, dude…" Manny gulped, hiding in his hand. "Don't just...stare at it…"

Dio snapped out of it, blinking slowly for a moment before he finally leaned forward, pressing his soft lips to the tip of Mansoor's leaking cock. Manny gasped, the muscles in his back tensing into a tight curve. The other man experimentally pressed his lips to the rest of his shaft, making the younger man shudder sweetly. Mansoor made the horrible decision to look down, and almost squeaked when he saw his friend, a string of precum connecting his cock and his bottom lip. He immediately looked away. His lips trembling hard. "Holy shit…"

The older man trailed his lips back up to Mansoor's tip, his tongue darting out to lap at the thick precum leaking from his slit. The taste made him moan softly, his eyes drifting shut slowly. After a second he slowly began taking his cock into his mouth, a soft moan bubbled in his throat as he took him in, his tongue swirling around his cock.

"Dio--!" Mansoor moans, his hips twitching under his large, warm hands as he takes him deeper. Dio mumbled around his shaft, drooling and blushing light pink as he looked up at Mansoor shyly. Manny's nerves were white-hot, sending pleasure through his body and making his muscles spasm and tremble. He feels warmth spread through his stomach, his hips trying to roll up desperately into Dio's mouth. 

Dio slowly came back up, sucking at the tip and sucking back down to the base, his nose touching Mansoor's skin as he did. He built a steady rhythm, breathing softly through his nose as he took in the younger man's sweet moans, his every shuddering breath that left his lips as Dio pleasured him with his soft mouth. This whole moment felt like a dream, his cock was twitching, threatening to surrender deep into Dio's throat right at this second.

Manny held back, and Dio made a soft little whining noise around his cock as he felt his cock trembling in his mouth. He wanted to taste him, feel him and his warmth in his throat. Mansoor whimpered, his hips rolling up as he sobbed softly. "Fuck...I'm...gonna…!"

Manny cut himself off as he cried out, his back arching as he spilled hot cum into Dio's throat. Dio made a small noise of gratitude, swallowing down as much as he could, some dripping from the corners of his lips. Mansoor let out a pathetic noise, a hand going to rest in Dio's soft hair. Dio pulled off of Mansoor's cock with a small 'pop', licking his lips shyly. 

"See," he panted, his eyes hazy and shy. "I c-can give a blowjob. And you can't talk while giving one." He smirked, smiling triumphantly. Mansoor just huffed tiredly, pressing his face into Dio's hair. Dio chuckled.

"I win this time."


	2. Penetration

When Dio and Manny decided to officially become a thing, there were a lot of firsts for both of them. Before this relationship, Dio had never really done anything sexual with insertion. He'd stick to grinding and things like that.

So, when it was their first time in bed together, it was pretty awkward. They had never really discussed what their firsts were, what they have and haven't done, all that stuff. So it was very clumsy.

"What do you mean you've never inserted anything?" Manny stammered, incredulous. Dio huffed, his cheeks getting red as he squirmed around under the shorter man.

"Jesus, is that so weird? I just...usually grind on something or...I dunno.." he huffed, clearly embarrassed the more he went on. Manny rolled his eyes and huffed loudly, moving from between Dio's legs and coming back with a handful of items. The taller man blistered, trying to look annoyed. "Hey, I don't need all of that..."

Manny just told him to hush as he rolled a condom onto his cock, spreading a little extra lube over it. "I'd open you up, but you're really wet...and bigger than me, so we might not need it." He explained, lining the tip of his cock up with Dio's entrance. "But, if it's too much, just stop me. Do we need a safeword?"

Dio thought about it for a second before nodding. They might not need it, because they weren't really exploring too much at the moment, but it was still good to have just in case. Dio settled on the word blackstar. After that, Dio remembered Manny's plan.

"S-So are you just gonna-- ohhh…" 

Dio was cut off by a moan as Mansoor's cock slowly began to sink into him. He immediately stiffened, unused to the feeling of being filled. It stung, in a subtle but noticeable way, and he felt an almost burning sensation in his thighs. His mouth fell open as he began to pant, trying to catch his breath as Mansoor steadily sank into his cunt. 

He was about halfway there when Dio put a hand on his shoulder. "H-hold on. Gimme...Gimme a minute." The taller man practically wheezed, his chest heaving as he squeezed his eyes shut. Manny was a bit bigger than he thought, and he didn't think that taking dick would feel this awkward the first time. It wasn't horribly awkward, it just didn't feel as good as everyone made it out to be right now. His insides felt bruised, his boyfriend's cock weighing heavily on his walls as it twitched, resting there. Dio inhaled deeply before rolling his hips experimentally.

The air rushed out of his lungs in an instant. The feeling of the other man's cock against his walls was so new, so overwhelming and amazing in a way he couldn't put into words. His head fell back, a hand going over his mouth. The shorter man wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him further onto his thick cock. A particularly high pitched whimper came from Dio's throat, making him embarrassed as he hid in his arms. 

"Hey," Manny began, pulling out and thrusting in shallowly. "You can't hide while my dick's buried in you, you know…" He teased, pressing deep into Dio and letting him feel his entire length. The feeling made his thighs burn, a pleasant, sparkling burn that made him crave more. He moved his arms slightly, showing some of his face to Mansoor. 

"Y-You can thrust…" He murmured, shy as his hips squirmed around in the sheets. His boyfriend just smirked, taking his clit in between his thumb and forefinger and stroking it slowly. The taller squealed and bucked his hips up, sobbing as he felt Mansoor's cock shift in him as well. After that noise, Manny gave in and began thrusting into Dio's hole at a slow, steady pace.

The taller twitched and cried out, drooling as his nerves were met with the new sensation of friction against them. His fingers twitched, clenching and unclenching as he tried to find something to hold onto. Mansoor's cock felt so good inside of him, pressing into all the right nerves and filling him up so perfectly. He was starting to space out; his vision was filled with stars one moment and then back to clear the next. He needed to ground himself, to remind himself of where he was through this experience. 

"C'mere…" He panted out, reaching up and burying his fingers in Mansoor's hair. His boyfriend made a small noise in the back of his throat as Dio tugged him closer to his body, increasing the warmth between them. The taller man crossed his ankles behind Mansoor and started to roll his hips slowly, experimentally against the other man's. His cock somehow sunk even deeper, making Dio shudder in pleasure. 

"Damn, I guess you like this, huh?" Mansoor asked breathlessly, speeding up his thrusts slightly. Dio didn't answer, - he wasn't really sure he could - and pressed his face into the crook of the arab man's neck, pressing sloppy kisses along his jaw as he began to pant faster. The burning sensation in his thighs and stomach was beginning to spread through his whole body, making his nerves tingle as his orgasm crept up.

"M-Manny--" Dio gasped, drooling down his chin slightly as he looked into his eyes. "I-I'm close...I-I...C…" 

Nothing but gibberish came out as the glittery sensation bubbled up in his stomach, making him cry out his boyfriend's name sweetly. His muscles spasmed as he came hard over Mansoor's cock. Even after he had came, Mansoor kept going for a minute before he met his orgasm as well, spilling hot and thick into the condom. Weak and tired, Mansoor tied up the condom and tossed it in the direction of the trashcan. He missed.

"You better pick that up later." Dio muttered, pulling Manny closer to him. The Arab man just hummed, cuddling into Dio's chest and sighing. He looked up, his eyes sleepy as he smirked.

"Thanks for letting me pop your cherry." He slurred smugly.

Dio sighed hard. Why'd he choose this one out of all of the other men and women in the roster? He rolled his eyes hard.

"Say one more thing like that and we're breaking up."

"That's fair. Hey Dio?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Dio went red in the face. It's been a while since Manny said that so bluntly. He pulled the shorter man closer. 

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it. Bi dio

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really stupid, they watch hentai together change my mind


End file.
